Chapter 6
is the sixth chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. While in Dubai, Koko Hekmatyar is suddenly targeted by the last surviving members of Orchestra with only Valmet for protection. Title page Shisho confronting the escaped mafioso. Summary In a small desert town outside Dubai, Shisho and Chinatsu prepare to make an example of their latest target, a runaway mafioso who stole from his organisation. Shisho is greatly disappointed that the mafioso did not put up as much of a fight as he expected. Chinatsu asks the man why he stole, during which he notices that she has a crazy look in her eyes. He refuses to answer and instead asks why she is not wearing any panties. Shisho and Chinatsu finish tying up the man to a chair and the latter readies a timer fixed to a pistol that will empty its magazine into his leg. Chinatsu sets the timer and she and Shisho leave as the pistol begins to fire. When she asks him what they will do next, he responds that they will pick up a new contract while they are in the area. He then asks her where her panties are but Chinatsu is not telling and although she offers to expose herself to him, is turned down. At a hotel in Dubai Koko Hekmatyar tells Jonah that he will be instructed in general education subjects such as math, science, and languages now that he is a former child soldier. Tojo prompts him to solve the next equation and he guesses that the answer is "about 300". Koko recalls when they were waiting to leave a certain Eastern European country at the airport when Jonah noticed that a departing had a lot of wheels. Valmet pointed out that there were 14 and asked him how many there would be on three such aircraft. After a long pause he responded "a lot", causing everyone to face fault. While Tojo and Koko have a laugh about this Jonah asks Koko what she is looking at. It is a list of assassins who HQ has identified in the area, but Koko is not that worried due to the Dubai Police Force and her own bodyguards. Tojo sees that she has pulled up information on Orchestra, who Koko points out numbered eight at one point. Seven members died, but the group reformed as a duo. In their prime they fired 20,000 rounds at French police. Jonah asks if there is a hit out on Koko and she confirms that there always is. She then jokes that if she could get all her enemies as clients she could make a killing by auctioning off the right to kill her. The laughter brings in Lutz and Valmet, who wonders how learning could be fun. Koko notices that her entire squad is in the hotel room and questions why they are not out. Valmet suggests that they go out together and Koko wants to bring Jonah along too, but prioritises his lessons, promising to pay Tojo back with some beer. He tries to restart the lesson but Jonah claims he needs to go to the bathroom. However he does not return soon and Tojo finds a thank you note taped to the inside of the bathroom door. Outside Jonah is carrying a backpack and heads off after Koko and Valmet. Shisho and Chinatsu are walking the streets when the former starts to speak in , pointing out that a killer needs to walk while looking at the sky and give himself a broad view unless he is searching for land mines. He then tells Chinatsu to get rid of her hat as it impedes her view. She thinks to herself that she will not, as he gave it to her, and that she will watch the ground ahead of him while he keeps his eyes on the sky. She then notices Jonah sitting on the sidewalk and thinking that he is cute, draws Shisho's attention to him but he has vanished. Shisho tells her to stay sharp as they need to find their target. Koko and Valmet are admiring an expensive watch in the window and the latter thinks to herself that girls Koko's age would normally be focused on clothes and makeup or a fancier watch. Koko decides to get the watch and Valmet immediately offers to buy it for her, refusing to take no for an answer. As soon as she steps inside the store Chinatu grabs Koko's wrist and asks her why she sells arms when she knows that it could end up killing her. Koko responds by grabbing Chinatsu's other hand and getting in her face, yelling that she will answer if Orchestra can kill her. Chinatsu breaks free of Koko's grip and Shisho, who is seated at a nearby table under an umbrella, suddenly turns around and fires at her. Anime and manga differences *The episode shows more of the town the mafioso was hiding out in and makes it more clear that Orchestra eliminated his guards, who are shown when they leave. *Chinatsu's tie is over her shoulder while she is setting up the pistol rig. She puts her hat on while making a "bang bang" sound instead of after. *The mafioso's house is shown more clearly when Orchestra is walking away. When shown from behind Shisho and Chinatsu's postions as they walk away are reversed. *The episode does not make it clear that Koko's Squad is in Dubai. *Jonah is learning from an exercise book with preset problems. Tojo's reaction is made more dramatic. *Koko and Tojo laugh at the recollection of Jonah's response at the airport in the present. .]] *More of the assassins are shown on Koko's laptop, including the former members of Orchestra. Shisho and Chinatsu's profile pictures are different. The shootout with French police is changed. *Lehm is shown having a drink at a table instead of looking out a window and Wiley is also shown in the room. *Valmet's reactions to Koko deciding to go out with her are more dramatic. She is standing next to Koko when they leave. *The episode gives a better sense of how long Tojo waited for Jonah before finding that he ditched. He does not fall down upon seeing the sign. *Jonah is shown running as opposed to looking up at the skyline first. He is not shown having noticed Chinatsu but is shown having hid around a corner watching Orchestra. Shisho continues walking when Chinatsu tries to point Jonah out and is not on the phone. *More of the watch store is shown and the watch's design is changed. *Valmet is shown running out with her gun drawn while Koko confronts Chinatsu, causing Shisho to fire as soon as she levels it. Debut appearances *Chinatsu *Orchestra *Shisho Category:Volume 2 06